Luna Nula
by WolfAndLamb
Summary: Alguien había entrado, escuchaba pisadnas en mi habitación. Seguramente era Victoria, por fin había dado conmigo. Había encontrando la forma de evadir a los siniestros lobos que seguían su rastro. No tardaría ni un minuto en matarme aunque opusiera resis


Volterra

— ¡Edward, no! —grité, pero mi voz se perdió en el rugido de la campanada.

Entonces le vi, y también vi que él no se había percatado de mi presencia.

Esta vez era él, no una alucinación. Me di cuenta de que mis falsas ilusiones eran más imperfectas de lo que yo creía; nunca le hicieron justicia.

Edward permanecía de pie, inmóvil como una estatua, a pocos pasos de la boca del callejón. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con las ojeras muy marcadas, de un púrpura oscuro, y los brazos relajados a ambos lados del cuerpo con las palmas vueltas hacia arriba. Su expresión estaba llena de paz, como si estuviera soñando cosas agradables. La piel marfileña de su pecho estaba al descubierto y había un pequeño revoltijo de tela blanca a sus pies. El reflejo claro del pavimento de la plaza hacía brillar tenuemente su piel.

Nunca había visto nada más bello, incluso mientras corría, jadeando y gritando, pude apreciarlo. Y los últimos siete meses desaparecieron. Incluso sus palabras en el bosque perdieron significado. Tampoco importaba si no me quería. No importaba cuánto tiempo pudiera llegar a vivir; jamás podría querer a otro.

El reloj sonó y él dio una gran zancada hacia la luz.

— ¡No! —grité—. ¡Edward, mírame!

Sonrió de forma imperceptible sin escucharme y alzó el pie para dar el paso que lo expondría directamente a los rayos del sol.

Una de las personas se atravesó en mi caminó haciéndome tropezar. El impacto fue tan duro que el desconocido se cayó arriba de mí aplastándome con su pesó, traté de empujarlo, pero no sirvió de nada. El golpe lo había dejado inconsciente.

— ¡EDWARD! ¡MIRAME! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!

Los gritos brotaban inconscientes de mi boca desgarrando mi garganta. Por un momento observé cómo sus ojos miraban en mi dirección, ya era muy tarde. Me sonrío despreocupado, tratando de convencerse que yo era un producto de su imaginación. Pero, era una sonrisa diferente: magnifica, de total satisfacción…y esa sería la última vez que vería su rostro.

La piel de Edward brillaba, tan hermosa y segadora; expuesta totalmente a la luz del mediodía. Todo fue tan rápido, que de no estar acostumbrada a los vertiginosos movimientos de los vampiros no me hubiera dado cuanta; tres figuras encapuchadas se acercaron impulsadas como flechas. Edward no realizó ningún tipo de forcejeó, y con la misma expresión serena de su rostro, dejó que los tres vampiros lo arrastran de nuevo a las sombras.

Me quede parada en medio de todas aquellas personas atónitas, sorprendidas de aquel extraño suceso.

Primero fueron unas cuantas, después más y más. Camine sumida en la inconsciencia. No encontraba el deseo de ponerme a llorar, ni siquiera me sentía del todo completa. Me desplomé en el suelo incapaz de avanzar.

Estaba sufriendo espasmos en el pecho y estomago. La cabeza me daba vueltas e incluso había dejado de respirar. Ya no podía seguir. Debía encontrar una forma de acabar con todo. No sabía cómo, ni dónde, ni quien sería mi verdugo, si dolería o no. Aunque, a estas alturas no me importaba. Como puede me puse de pies. Las rodillas me templaban y no conseguí equilibrarme, cayendo en el intento logré dar unos cuentos pasos. Los espasmos, ahora envueltos en retortijones y aguijonazos en el pecho, continuaron: brutales, demoledores, hundiéndome cada vez más rápido en la agonía y la pesadumbre.

Las nubes ocultaron momentáneamente el sol, dándole al lugar un aspecto mucho más sombrío. Caminé hacia la torre. El reloj había terminado de dar su última campanada. Todo estaba en silencio; lo que había comenzado como una celebración ahora no era un lugar sepulcral. Los ojos curiosos miraban a mi dirección. Todos permanecían inmóviles, a la espera de una explicación. Ahora el mundo de las criaturas míticas estaba al descubierto.

Con movimientos torpes subí los escalones de piedra. Conformé lo hacía me debilitaba. Caí una vez más, sabía que esta vez no me levantaría. Llegué arrastrándome a la torre: estaba vacía, como todo lo demás. No sé que dolía más, no verlo ahí, o ver sus restos calcinados. De igual manera las dos cosas apuntaban a un sólo destinó.

En ese mismo lugar rompí a llorar.

Alguien me llamaba, pero no sabía si lograría hablar.

La voz se acercaba como un terrible eco, y conformé lo hacía, los murmullos de las personas emergían.

Una figura encapuchada se acercó. Sin esfuerzo me puso de pies. No sabía quién era. Las lágrimas me empañaban la vista.

—Bella…tenemos que salir de aquí. —Más que una petición, fue una súplica.

—Bella…por favor, Bella. —No respondí.

Sostuvo mi peso.

—Bella…—su voz le cedió la entrada a la agonía.

—Alice…M…—tartamudeé, —A-Alice…

—Alice ¡mátame! ¡Mátame ahora mismo!

Entre gritos y lamentos seguí implorado la muerte a mi posible acecino.


End file.
